


From This Day

by sippingandshipping



Category: Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF), immortalhd - Fandom, novahd - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom, uberhaxornova - Fandom
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Aleks, Omegaverse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Aleks forgets to take his heat suppressants and turns up on James' doorstep, in heat and panicking.Sexy smut fic with a nice fluff-filled ending (◕‿◕✿)





	From This Day

**Author's Note:**

> petrichor - a pleasant earthy smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.

James had just finished recording his last game footage of the day. Once edited, the videos would be going up on his channel. He’d filmed some skits for Cow Chop this morning, with Trevor, Brett and Joe. Aleks hadn’t shown up, and James was getting a bit worried about the Omega. He was usually so reliable, but nobody had been able to get in contact with him all day.

Just as the Alpha was sitting down to eat dinner, a loud banging erupted from his front door. He pulled open the door to find a dishevelled Aleks on his doorstep. He looked like hell, eyes red and puffy, his face streaked with tears.

“P-Please James, you have to help me”, he sobbed, clutching his stomach.

James was instantly on high alert. There was something very wrong with his best friend. He’d never seen him look so panicked and desperate in the entire time he’d known him.

“What happened, Aleks? What is it?”, James burst out, trying to make sense of the situation.

“I-It’s my heat suppressants. I forgot to take them yesterday”, he cried, scrunching his eyes shut as the pain ripped through him again.

Just as James moved to comfort his friend, a gust of wind blew in from behind Aleks, ruffling his hair and clothes, and hitting James with a concentrated dose of his scent.

The perfect mixture of pine, freshly cut grass and wood smoke, with the slightest hint of chocolate. It was the most exquisite scent he had ever encountered. He could feel his whole world shift as the delectable blend of smells ingrained itself on his mind and body. James had scented hundreds of Omega’s throughout his life, and some of them had been more desirable than others, but every single one of them paled in comparison to the heavenly scent which was currently invading his nostrils.

Instinct took over and the Alpha in him was suddenly in control. Everything he was as a person disappeared, and he was trapped inside his own mind as his body reacted with animalistic impulse.

 

**OMEGA. HEAT. MATE. SCENT. BITE. MINE. NEED. NOW.**

 

* * *

 

A feral snarl ripped its way into the cool night air, and Aleks’ eyes snapped open to look at the Alpha in front of him. He knew immediately that James wasn’t there anymore. A pair of ravenous black eyes stared back at him, filled with lust and need. The warm chocolate brown eyes he loved were gone. The eyes he had laughed with, cried with, replaced by the creature within. His canines had elongated and sharpened, ready to deliver the bite which would seal the bond between Alpha and Omega.

“Omega… My Omega…”, he purred, prowling forwards.

“J-James! Please don’t do this”, Aleks skittered backwards in terror, suddenly realising that he may have made a grave mistake by coming to a pure-blooded Alpha in his current state. 

Suddenly, the second phase of his heat cycle kicked in and the pain in his abdomen tripled. It was excruciating, like liquid fire burning every inch of his body from the inside out. He would have screamed if he weren’t so exhausted, but all that came was a broken sob before it was all too much and he collapsed.

Strong arms caught him before he hit the ground, and he could feel James’ hot breath on his neck. He flinched and struggled to extricate himself from the Alpha’s grasp.

“Aleks, it’s me! Aleks, I’m so sorry! For the love of God, please tell me I didn’t hurt you!”

Turning to look at his friend’s face, he saw anxious brown eyes and brows knitted together in worry.

“You didn’t”, Aleks sighed in relief, “But I thought you were gone, James…”

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t prepared for it. You’ve been taking suppressants since before I met you. They were masking your true scent. I wasn’t expecting you to smell so… perfect”, James confessed.

“How did you get back?”, Aleks asked, eyeing him quickly.

“I could feel myself slipping away… Like my body took control and shoved my rational mind into the corner… But all of a sudden I was back. I guess seeing you hurt was the only thing strong enough to snap me out of it”, he murmured.

Their eyes met again, and neither seemed to want to look away this time. Another spasm of agony caused Aleks to hiss, as more tears pooled in his eyes.

At that, James finally seemed to realise that they were on his front lawn in the middle of the night. “Let me take you inside”, he hummed, easily picking up Aleks bridal-style and quickly carrying him through the front door, closing it behind them.

Aleks’ Omega biology reacted to the show of strength and he moaned quietly as his pants grew tighter, his arms automatically winding their way around James’ shoulders. This brought him closer to the scent gland on his neck. To this day, he still adored James’ scent. Sea breeze, petrichor and fresh baked bread combined to form a rustic blend, with a small touch of something sweeter, vanilla.

Gingerly laying Aleks on the sofa, James kneeled next to him and looked him in the eyes. “How did this happen, Aleks? You’ve been taking those suppressants for years and you’ve never missed a single day”

“It was that party I went to a few days ago”, his eyes were downcast, “Brett and I drank a lot, and I passed out. He got me home safely but I was still unconscious when my dosage was due”

A particularly severe ache tore its way through Aleks’ stomach. It felt like he was being burned alive as his body punished him for not having mated with an Alpha yet. “I can’t do it, James! I can’t stand a whole week of this!”

“Well you’ll have to. If you’re not ready for a mate, there’s no choice but to wait it out”, James had to admit to himself that he’d fallen for the boy over the years. He had never met another person that he’d experienced such an instant connection with. But Aleks wasn’t prepared to be bonded, and there was no way he would ruin their relationship by acting on his yearning.

Aleks took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell the truth he should have years ago, reaching out his hand to caress James’ cheek. 

“I knew you were my Alpha from the day I first met you. It killed me to lie to you but I just… I wasn’t ready yet. I’m still not sure if I’m ready now, but we’re meant to be together anyway so I don’t see the need to deny it any longer”, Aleks watched as James’ shocked expression became one of elation, tears of joy streaming down his face.

The Alpha surged forward to kiss his Omega, their lips moving together in harmony, like they had always been destined to fit perfectly together. Two pieces of a puzzle, connecting to form a whole. It felt like they had been wandering their whole lives and had only just come home. The embrace was tender and comforting, full of need, love, happiness and the excitement of new possibilities.

They only pulled away when the requirement for oxygen forced them apart. Breathless and dizzy, with hearts beating wildly and pupils dilated.

“I want to take you to my bed…”, James breathed, and Aleks trembled with anticipation.

James leaned forward again and picked Aleks up, his eyes never leaving those of the boy in his arms as he swiftly moved through the house to his bedroom, gently plopping him down on the bed. The mattress dipped as he crawled forward on hands and knees, hungrily eyeing the Omega.

James dived down to nuzzle against his Omega’s neck, allowing Aleks to do the same to him. Scent glands jumped into overdrive as their bodies prepared to mate, pheromones exploding into the room. Desire blossomed low in the pit of his stomach and James could already feel his knot starting to form.

Stripping off Aleks’ shirt, he nipped along his collarbone as his fingers lovingly traced the planes of his chest. Aleks whimpered as pain and pleasure fought for dominance over his body. Slowly but surely, pain was losing the battle, knowing that his need was so close to being satisfied.

James trailed kisses along his lower abdomen as he promptly removed Aleks’ jeans and underwear. Aleks was already fully erect, his body craving sexual release. James nibbled and sucked on Aleks’ inner thigh, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Aleks whined and squirmed under the heated gaze of his Alpha, a single drop of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock.

“What do you want?”, James teased, catching the droplet on his tongue and tasting the arousal, before wetting his lips seductively. Aleks let loose a needy groan, breath gasping through his open mouth.

“Use your words, Aleksander”

“You… I want you…”, Aleks begged.

James’ answering smile was dazzling, and Aleks almost stopped breathing when he realized that this beautiful creature was all his. Leaning forward and taking the head into his mouth, James massaged the tip with his tongue before dropping down and sucking the length of his cock, lightly grazing with his teeth every few passes.

With one hand spread on Aleks’ belly to keep him still, his other sought out his hole. The pheromones had done their job and he was already wet, prepared to be mated. James slowly pressed one, then two fingers into his entrance, relishing in the feeling of his Omega around him. Twisting his fingers, he found Aleks’ prostate and softly stroked the small bundle of muscle, coaxing a ragged moan from his mate.

Aleks became more and more frantic as the onslaught continued, and soon he was coming into the Alpha’s mouth, James swallowing it all. With his climax also came a few moments of joyous relief. It was only temporary, however, and the pain soon returned, reminding him that only mating would appease his body’s desires.

James could see how desperate Aleks was, so he didn’t waste any time in stripping off his own clothes. Aleks gasped as James grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over, positioning himself at his entrance. Aleks flashed him a hungry look over his shoulder and it was all confirmation he needed, pushing into the tight heat.

A desperate moan broke the silence in the room as Aleks felt himself finally, blissfully, filled. Tears of joy replaced those of agony, feeling his Alpha take care of him in every way he knew how. James groaned at the heavenly feeling of being buried deep inside his Omega, winding his arms around Aleks to pull him up till his back was flush with James’ chest. Aleks took the hint, leaning back into the secure embrace of his mate, and tilting his neck to allow him better access to his scent gland.

Aleks started up a bouncing rhythm, trying to take as much of his partner as he could get, and James could feel his knot swelling as he got closer. With one of his arms wrapped around his mate’s chest, his other hand drifted down to encompass Aleks’ cock, giving him something to thrust up into.

Aleks revelled in the heightened pleasure. He groaned heavily as he felt James dutifully work away on his neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking marks; treating each new one like a promise to be kept.

The tempo of their mating increased to a frenzied new pace as they got nearer to release. For the second time that night, James’ fangs grew as his instincts drew him closer to the scent gland on Aleks’ neck.

“My Omega”, he growled low and rough, thrusting up as his knot popped past Aleks’ rim, linking them together. His jaws locked over his mate’s scent gland and he bit down hard, drawing blood. He felt his cock pulsing and pulsing as he filled his Omega with his cum.

It was almost too much satisfaction for Aleks to handle. His body was hypersensitive as it received pleasure from all angles. The feeling of his cock in his mate’s grasp and the feeling of James coming deep inside him. The teeth buried in his scent gland; which should hurt but didn’t, thanks to the pheromones swirling around the room. 

“My Alpha”, he cried out as he too went over the edge. Like a spring coiled tightly for so long, he felt the pressure finally release and all the tension left his body as he came into his mate’s hand. 

Aleks’ body went limp in James’ arms, trusting his Alpha to keep him safe and protected. Finally, free from the burning pain of his heat, he could relax once again. He was filled with euphoria as he felt the bite do its job, bonding them together as a mated pair. Their scents mutated, combining together as one to symbolise that they now belonged to each other. 

Wood smoke, petrichor, freshly cut grass, fresh baked bread and chocolate. A new and exciting fusion that perfectly represented each individual and the union they now shared.

James felt his knot go down, no longer holding them together, and he pulled out. He was aware of his teeth returning to their normal shape. He tenderly started to lick at the wound on Aleks’ neck, the various antibiotics in his saliva would speed up the healing process, and the new mating mark would be fully healed by the morning.

Gently holding Aleks, James rearranged the bedsheets to make a nice warm nest, then deposited his mate into their little den. Climbing in with his Omega, he examined him again to be sure he was ok. Aleks looked exhausted, the agony of his heat and the passion of their subsequent mating had truly left him drained. Yet simultaneously, James had never seen him so ecstatic, his eyes were shining and pure joy radiated from every inch of him. 

He reached out to cup Aleks’ face, using his thumb to wipe away the remnants of tears from earlier in the night.

“You are mine, and I am yours. From this day, until my last day”, James breathed, and Aleks’ answering smile was radiant.

“I am yours, and you are mine. From this day, until my last day”, he whispered back, leaning up to kiss James’ forehead.

Resting in each other’s arms, the lure of sleep quickly pulled them under. In a moment of pure serenity, time seemed to stand still. Settled into the warm nest of pillows and blankets, they dozed as mind, body and soul intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
